<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Snow by queenofhunter93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508375">The First Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofhunter93/pseuds/queenofhunter93'>queenofhunter93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofhunter93/pseuds/queenofhunter93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a petty promise, but still a promise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reposted from my livejournal. Title is from EXO's The First Snow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“So, Kris-sshi, who do you want to sing this song to?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s right, for me, it’s Suho!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Eh?”</em>
</p><p>Junmyeon couldn’t lie and say that those words didn’t warm him up inside.</p><p>How could it not? He still harbored the same feelings that he started feeling around the time Yifan came into the company. The feelings that, he later found out, were actually reciprocated by the same man around two years ago. The feelings that, sometimes, he wished he had never felt. Because those feelings, he assumed, was not good enough anymore for the other man. Because those feelings, he assumed, had stopped being reciprocated one year ago.</p><p>No, it wasn’t awkward at all; it’s just that Junmyeon wished for more. He never really stopped wishing for more. He figured a couple of times that he should stop. But seeing someone who holds your heart everyday made it hard to.</p><p>Right after Yifan said those words, he froze. God, he was already doing <em>so well</em> in being professional. <em>Smile, Junmyeon. Smile</em>, he thought. He knew his smile came out awkward.</p><p>He could feel Jongin’s leg hit his once. Junmyeon knew, after years of knowing Jongin, that it was Jongin’s subtle way to ask him if he was okay. He wondered what would happen to his sanity if Jongin wasn’t there. Junmyeon was also thankful for Chanyeol, for sitting in between him and Yifan. At the same time, he was sorry for the same reason.</p><p>But he couldn’t let himself lose his mind. At that time, Junmyeon was Suho. Suho and Kris’ relationship was only limited to close friends, fellow leaders at the very least. Suho was a professional who doesn’t let his feelings interfere with his work. He did not train for 7 years to get distracted by his own feelings.</p><p>The fact that hurt the most wasn’t the fact that they “broke up” a year ago. It hurt because Yifan had made him a promise two years ago, that they were going to see the first snow of the year together, and that promise was clearly forgotten.</p><p>The first year they were together, they were so busy training and shooting profile pictures and teasers for their debut. Junmyeon was fine with that, because Yifan had apologized that they couldn’t see the first snow together. But the second year; the year they broke up, Yifan had gone to Canada, without saying anything to him – Yifan’s <em>boyfriend</em> – and didn’t tell him anything while he was in Canada. Yifan didn’t text to ask how he was, didn’t call about what the members were doing, or <em>anything</em> to keep Junmyeon’s sanity intact. Yifan also didn’t say anything to him regarding the promise.</p><p>Even though it was a petty promise, it was still a promise. Who could guarantee that Yifan was going to keep bigger promises, if a small, yet meaningful one was so hard to fulfill? After Yifan came back from Canada, he became distant. Or, should he say, Junmyeon avoided him. Junmyeon avoided Yifan for so long until Junmyeon singlehandedly declared them over in his head. Sure, he would still do skinships with Yifan, but only as Suho to Kris. Only when he knew there were cameras following their every move.</p><p>Skinship and sweet words were Junmyeon’s “things,” whether it was joking or serious, and to hear Yifan actually joke about wanting to sing “The First Snow” for him, it threw Junmyeon back. Accompanied by the look Yifan gave him after he said that he was joking, Junmyeon was left wondering if Yifan really <em>was</em> joking.</p><p>Right after they finished their last episode of Oven Radio, they went back to their dorms, and Junmyeon practically ran into his room, took his clothes and his towel, and went straight into the bathroom. After he was done, he went to bed, forgetting his blanket, and closed his eyes tight, wanting to forget whatever happened at the radio.</p><p>But it was easier said than done.</p><p>Junmyeon woke up only around 45 minutes after he closed his eyes. He sat up and squeezed his eyes, holding his head that had started to pound. He sighed, let his feet touch the cold floor, and stood up. He needed a drink.</p><p>He closed the door very gently, so that his tired members wouldn’t wake up. He tiptoed towards the kitchen for the same purpose. But when he arrived at the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks. The very person he didn’t want to see was already occupying the room. He turned and tried to tiptoe back to his room, but…</p><p>“Junmyeon?”</p><p><em>Damn it</em>. He inwardly cursed.</p><p>Junmyeon sighed and turned around; looking straight into Yifan’s eyes, pretending that his presence didn’t have any effect on him. Yifan was extending a hand with Junmyeon’s mug in it. Junmyeon raised an eyebrow at Yifan and he swore he saw Yifan blush.</p><p>“It’s cold tonight. And you weren’t using your blanket when you sleep. I know how much you hate cold, so I made hot chocolate.”</p><p>“And you waited until I wake up? What if I didn’t?”</p><p>“You always wake up when you’re cold.”</p><p>He hated the fact that Yifan knew him so well. Nevertheless, he took his mug out of Yifan’s hand and mumbled ‘thank you’ as he sipped it. Junmyeon inwardly groaned. It was exactly how he loved it; no sugar, just cream. He licked his lips to wipe off the excess chocolate on his lips after a sip. He jumped when he felt Yifan’s finger on the corner of his lip.</p><p>“You missed it.”</p><p>Junmyeon blushed as he saw Yifan sucking the finger that was on the corner of his lip. Junmyeon kept drinking his chocolate while looking at his mug, unable to look at Yifan as his previous bravado left him after Yifan sucked his freaking finger.</p><p>“Junmyeon-ah,” he suddenly heard. He looked up at Yifan and saw him looking out the window and Junmyeon followed his gaze. Junmyeon smiled as he walked closer to the window.</p><p>It was snowing.</p><p>He welcomed the arms that were wrapped around him and snuggled back into a strong chest.</p><p>“This may not be the first snow… but I guess this is the best that I can do. I’m sorry,” Yifan whispered in his ear. Junmyeon put his mug on the nearest counter and turned in Yifan’s arms and kissed him full on the lips. He could taste bitter chocolate on Yifan’s lips, exactly how Yifan liked his chocolate. A couple of seconds later, Junmyeon pulled away and smiled softly, looking at Yifan straight in his eyes and seeing only pure affection in the other’s eyes.</p><p>“I appreciate it, Yifan. And I forgive you.”</p><p>“No, you don’t get it. I’m not just sorry for that. I wasn’t a very good boyfriend to you for the past year. I mean, I left you to another country without saying anything and not telling you how I was when I was there. I think you have an idea about how lonely I felt. I’m not even sure if I still am your boyfriend, but I really do wish that I am. And I understand if I’m not anymore. Am I?”</p><p>Were they? They hardly interacted behind the cameras, with Yifan preferring Tao’s company while Junmyeon stuck close to Kyungsoo or Jongdae. Unless it was absolutely necessary, Junmyeon wouldn’t say anything to Yifan. They could hardly be called boyfriends, with their communication going awry.</p><p>But then again, Junmyeon missed it. He missed Yifan’s arms around him, or just one arm of his around his shoulder. He missed the softness of Yifan’s lips, on his hands, on his cheeks, on his forehead, on his nose, on his lips. He missed the warmth of Yifan’s skin, when he put his hands or lips on his body. He missed them all badly.</p><p>“…you are. But you have to promise me something,” Junmyeon said as he ran his hands along Yifan’s arms, his right hand lingering on the scorpion tattoo he didn’t know he would love so much.</p><p>“Anything,” Yifan said as he pressed his lips on Junmyeon’s temple. Junmyeon closed his eyes and chuckled when he heard Yifan taking a deep breath of his scent.</p><p>“Promise me that you’ll always keep all your future promises?” this time, Yifan chuckled as he hugged Junmyeon tightly. Junmyeon buried his face in Yifan’s chest, basking in his warmth.</p><p>“You have my word, Junmyeon.”</p><p>That night, Junmyeon spent the first half of his night in his own cold bed. The second half, he spent in Yifan and Tao’s room, snuggling with the slightly older man under his covers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>